violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Lionheart Chateau
Date: April 8, 2018 Location: Somewhere in Upstate New York Dad: So we're traveling the New York area because Leland is into exploring abandon places. Leland: Yep! I heard there is a abandoned hotel complex in this area. And I want to check it out. Yeagar: It's called Lionheart Chateau. Carlos: Look! A road! Dad: It's says "Lionheart". Leland: THAT'S THE ONE!!! The car drives through the road. It reaches a abandoned building Dad: This is it. Carlos: Let's go! The 4 enter the building Yeagar: Look how empty it is. Leland: It's as if they don't want anything at it anymore! The 4 travel to a room. They find a suitcase Dad: Looks like there is a suitcase. Leland: Let's open it! Carlos: For god sake, there could be a bomb in it for all we know! Yeagar: But who would want to bomb a abandoned hotel? Leland: Well I'm opening it! Leland opens the suitcase to find some clothes, a laptop, and a power cord Dad: Gold! Leland: We're taking it! Yeagar: But wait! The laptop might belong to someone! Carlos: Does it look like someone else is in their? Yeagar: No... Leland: Well let's go! A few days later at Utah... Dad: So we're back home. Leland: And I'm gonna power it on. Dad: You didn't do it when we were at New York? Leland: I didn't had the time! Leland plugs it in and powers it. Leland: Looks like it's working! The desktop comes up. There are 2 programs. One is the Recycle Bin, and another is a text document that says "TO WHOM MAY CONCERN" Leland: Looks like there is a letter. Dad: Open it! Leland: Okay! Text Let me take another drink before I get started. It will most likely be my last. I’m never going to leave this place. I have been in this room for hours typing this story, and I need it to be told. I keep trying to finish, but sometimes I feel like my mind is slipping away. I am posting here for one simple reason. I do not have access to a phone, social media, or any site to ask for help. I cannot trust anyone here. They are going to kill me. I will start from the beginning, the first time I had ever heard of The Lionheart Chateau My wife convinced me to come home early from work, eager to share some exciting news. She was beaming when I entered the front door, and handed me a pamphlet. She went on to explain that a few months ago, she had entered a contest and won an all inclusive weekend at a luxurious bed and breakfast— boasting about how they do not market like other businesses— no website, billboards, signs or commercials. Free and All inclusive was all I needed to hear. Even though she was 9 months pregnant, my wife convinced me we needed the mini-vacation. She assured me there was a great hospital close enough in case she went into labor. I’m embarrassed to admit I am not sure of the exact location of the Lionheart Chateau. Our home is in New York City, and my wife mentioned the chateau was upstate. I insisted on driving so that she could rest. The way the baby has been kicking during this past trimester has made it very hard on her. I woke her up just as we were pulling up to the large colonial building, buried deep within the woods. That part I remember distinctly. The drive, the long winding road that led us here. But the rest of the journey feels like a dream. I need to finish the details that I can recall. As we were about to get out of the car, my wife suggested that we leave our phones locked in the center console. I laughed at first, but then I saw how serious she was. I have always been bad about my phone. I am constantly distracted with it, and I tend to try and get work done over the weekends. She went on to tell me that she wanted this weekend to be about us, and not about my phone. I couldn’t find a reason to argue with her and kept my phone in the car. I didn’t tell her about the laptop packed in my suitcase. I was impressed from the moment we arrived— the building itself was beautiful, a massive mansion fit for the elite. The staff was courteous racing up to our car to help us right away. The weekend was truly about my wife and I, and we were the only customer’s in the entire chateau. The staff catered to our every need. I almost felt like I was on a luxury cruise. I had little to complain about, and I honestly was enjoying myself. The first oddity occurred on Saturday evening. My wife retired to bed early, and I decided to head to the bar. Every staff member I encountered said the same thing, “We are truly blessed to have you and your wife in our presence.” What I think I found odd is how they said it. I worked retail jobs in the past, but these people were ecstatic that we were here. Each compliment felt genuine, like we were royalty and they had waited their entire lives to meet us. Everywhere I went, I felt their eyes on me. Always smiling, and ready to serve. After a few glasses of red wine, I got up and searched for a bathroom. I made my way down a flight of stairs near the bar. That's when I heard it. A low humming coming from one of the basement rooms. The noise was melodic, and followed by faint whispers. I crept towards a door that was slightly ajar, and peered inside. I discovered the source of the humming and whispers—about 10 staff member dressed in white robes. They were on their hands and knees and appeared to be praying to something in the corner of the room. As soon as they saw me, a woman rushed to the door and slammed it shut. I never saw what they were praying to. I went back to our room, ready to tell my wife what I saw. I remember feeling especially dizzy after the walk upstairs, even though I only had a few glasses of their wine. I climbed into bed and tried to shake it off. I woke up feeling extremely groggy and confused. Everything from the previous night seemed like a bad dream. I looked at the clock in disbelief, it was 3PM. I have no idea how I could’ve possibly slept that long. Even more concerning, my wife was not in the room. Although she’s never happy when I oversleep, she always wakes me up. I got dressed and went downstairs and began to search for her. Not only could I not find my wife, I couldn’t find anyone. I was completely alone. The halls of the Chateau suddenly didn’t feel so inviting. I decided to head outside to search the grounds, and grab my phone out of the car. That’s when I discovered all the doors had been chained and locked shut. All of the windows in the chateau were either too small to fit through, or too high to reach. It was like everything and everyone had simply vanished. I was starting to panic when I realized I had yet to search the basement. As I raced down the flight of stairs, adrenaline raced through me. I heard a noise that I feared most. The sound of my wife screaming. I sprinted to the same door where the staff was worshiping last night, and her cries of pain grew louder. I pounded on the locked door as hard as I could. To my surprise, it was opened from the other side. Three large men, in the same white robes, stood in-front of me. Before I could fight back, it was over. I was held down by two, as the other pulled a large syringe from his pocket. A sharp pain shot through my shoulder, and I quickly lost consciousness. I woke up back in my room, what I assume was hours later. I ran over to the door. Just as I feared, it wouldn’t budge. My suitcase was open, and all of my belongings were scattered across the room. Someone had gone through it all, presumably to search for phones and weapons. The only thing I knew they wouldn’t find was my laptop. I had placed it in the gap underneath the large dresser in the corner of our room. Luckily, it was still there. As I was attempting to log into my email to get help, the TV in the room turned on. I looked at the screen in horror. It was my wife. She was sitting in the basement room, surrounded by the staff. There was a large golden statue behind her— depicting a man’s body with a lion’s head and holding a butcher’s knife. She was wearing the same white robe… and holding a newborn child. Our child. She, and the rest, smiled intently into the camera as she spoke. “You would never understand. So I never bothered explain. Our child has been chosen. We are truly blessed to have him in our presence. But… I fear you have done your job, and your journey is over. Just outside your room, in the courtyard, we are preparing your glorious departure from this world. Goodbye dear husband. We love you.” The screen went black. I buried my face in my hands as I tried to comprehend what had just seen and heard. I remembered what she told me, and I ran to the window to look out into the courtyard. I saw them all. Dozens of them, all in white robes— building what I can only describe as a funeral pyre. I am certain it’s prepared for me. I am sending this out to the world. I hope that it is received somewhere out there. Begging you... that If it is too late for me, then this is a warning. Do NOT stay at the Lionheart Chateau. Back to the household Dad: Uh... that was... interesting... Leland: No wonder that place was abandoned! Dad: Wait, what's that? A van pulls over. 3 men in white robes climb out of it with guns Dad: Uh oh... Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Shooting